


Winter Warmers

by majesticduxk



Series: flashfic [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humour, implied knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a new skill. His friends aren’t sure whether to be appreciative or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Warmers

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [pod7et](www.pod7et.tumblr.com) for the beta <3

“What colour suits Sam best?”

Castiel had been browsing the wool section for thirty two minutes. Thirty two! Gabriel was an archangel, made of fire and strength, and able to traverse the cosmos with a thought, in a second. And he had now just spent 1920 seconds – that was 950 return trips to the farthest point any being could imagine – and he had spent all of them in a craft shop as Castiel held up different coloured skeins of wool and asked them to imagine them on Sam or Dean.

“Didn’t I tell you the purple one, half an hour ago?” And so maybe he sounded cranky. But he was an _archangel_. Why was he looking at wool?

“You did.” Castiel was, as usual, perfectly calm. “But that was just to hurry me up. You didn’t even look. And that particular shade didn’t compliment Sam.”

“Ca-as.” Now he was whining. How demoralising. Before he had to lower himself further, Castiel made his decision.

“This one, I think. It’s a nice warm brown. It reminds me of Sam. It’s got an understated beauty, but is still strong and majestic.”

Without his permission, Gabriel’s head nodded. That was a beautiful description, and did suit their moose. “What about Dean’s colour.”

Castiel froze on his way to the counter. “I… thank you, Gabriel! I had forgotten.”

Gabriel kicked himself as Cas strode back to the wool. What was he thinking?

~o~

Dean knocked perfunctorily on the door, opening it as he called, “Cas” only to walk straight into it.

“What the fuck? Have you fucking _warded_ this door? Let me in right now!”

There were some loud thumps before a disheveled Castiel appeared at the door. “Oh. Hello, Dean. How unusual to see you at my door. What brings you to this part of the bunker with no warning?”

Crossing his arms, Dean glared at the angel. “I was coming to tell you dinner was ready. Like I do every night.”

“Thanks, Dean. While I appreciate the door to door service, I am fully cognisant of mobile phone technology, and a text would be appropriate I believe.” Castiel’s response was suspiciously perky.

“What are you up to, Cas?” Dean didn’t mean to sound as accusing as he did, but it was wasn’t like the angle had a good history with hiding things from the hunters. And he really didn’t want to exchange texts with Cas. He used _emoticons_.

The resulting puppy dog eyes would have melted the hardest of hearts. “Please, Dean. I am not up to anything. I am hurt – so hurt, devastated in fact – that you would think such a thing.”

Oh good lord, were those _tears_? Dean knew he was a sucker as he pulled him in for a quick hug. “Ok, Cas. Ok. But if things get too hard, just… just come as one of us, ok?”

Sunshine returned to his angel’s face. “Oh, don’t worry, Dean. I asked Gabriel!”

Trailing after Castiel down to the dining room, Dean didn’t feel particularly mollified.

~o~

Three days later, and it was Sam who called a family meeting. Well, Sam who stomped into the lounge room where Dean and Gabe were already watching _Dr Sexy_.

“Enough is enough! We have to deal with this!”

Dean had enough presence of mind to hit _pause_. Sammy looked like he was in rant mode and not going to stop any time soon.

“Deal with what, Sammy?”

“ _Cas_.”

Dean and Gabriel exchanged glances. Of all of them, Sam had the most issues with things being hidden from him. With good reason, Dean admitted to himself. But it wasn’t like Cas was making a huge effort to hide things. Warding your door was pretty obvious.

“It’s probably fine, Sam-“

“Probably isn’t good enough, Dean.” And there was bitchface 4 ( _I am not happy_ ). “Remember last time he hid things? He opened purgatory!”

“Sam, it’s nothing bad-“

Sam rounded on the archangel. Pinning him with a glare, Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “So you know what this is? Perhaps you’d like to share with the class?”

Dean slid off the couch. He didn’t want to be here for this. At that moment though, Cas entered the lounge room. His eyes brightened as he saw everyone present. Even Sam’s mood calmed under his genuine pleasure at seeing everyone. Still, Sam was made of stern stuff.

“Cas, we need to have a talk. Hiding things is not-”

“Can it wait?”

Sam’s mouth flapped a few times, but he finally nodded. Smiling shyly, Cas held up three wrapped packages.

“I know you’ve been a little upset that I have maintained my privacy-“

“Understatement,” snorted Gabriel.

“However, I wish you all to know how important you are to me, and I believe there is a human custom of giving gifts. Especially handmade ones!” Castiel sounded proud as he happily passed the brightly coloured packages around, then paused. “Ah… they are all similar so if you could all open them at the same time.”

Dean, who had already ripped open his glittery green package paused. “Uhhhh…”

“Close your eyes, Dean. Gabriel, Sam, close your eyes too, and then when they are open you can all look.”

Dean had his eyes shut, but was arguing. “What was the point of wrapping them if we have to shut our eyes?”

“If you weren’t so gung-ho, Dean, this wouldn’t have been a – oh! They are all unwrapped. Everyone open your eyes!”

Sam opened his eyes, but wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking at. A crocheted… sock? Thing? In (it must be admitted) a rather lovely shade of brown. A quick glance showed Dean held a smaller green one, while Gabriel’s a similar sized gold one. What the…?

“Ah, Cas. You made these?”

Cas nodded happily. “I thought with winter coming, everyone would appreciate a willie warmer.”

Dean dropped his crocheted cover. “A what?”

“A willie warmer. I did also see them referred to as-“

“You knitted us cock socks.”

Gabriel stared at his. “I’m only wearing this if you do.”

Sam and Dean sent mental high fives – this would give them valuable days to figure out a way to do away with the woolen warmers.

Make that seconds.

Castiel dropped his trousers, proudly modelling his own perky blue version. “They are really rather comfortable. And now that I have the basic pattern down, I will be able to tailor them to your personalities. Now, if you’d just like to try them on for size…?”

**Author's Note:**

> this has been my entry for [spncoldesthits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/).


End file.
